Flute
by Areku
Summary: Pain, depression, punishment, that was the life of Miyu's prey. Then came the song beconing, 'come to me'.


________  
Flute  
by Areku  
________  
  
  
  
"Thus says the Lord God:  
  
'The time has come,  
A day of trouble is near,  
And not of rejoicing in the mountains.  
Now upon you I will soon pour out My fury,  
And spend My anger upon you;  
I will judge you according to your ways,  
And I will repay you for all your abominations...  
  
'My eye will not spare,  
Nor will I have pity;  
I will repay you according to your ways,  
And your abominations will be in your midst.  
Then you shall know that I am the Lord who strikes.  
  
'...I will do to them according to their way,  
And according to what they deserve I will judge them;  
Then they shall know that I am the LORD!'"  
  
  
Everyone has a time when they face judgment. A time when all their wrongs are laid before them... 'and the judge brings his mallet down shouting, "Guilty!"' Criminals pay for their acts in this lifetime. The rest of us wait till after we have died. We have all eternity to compensate for our sins.  
  
For me punishment came early. I had not committed what the government says is wrong. They were not the ones punishing me.  
  
Life itself, my life, went downhill. I fell with it into the mire at the bottom. I longed to sink through the floor of my room and die. But life would not let me. I had to keep on moving. Was this, then, my punishment?  
  
But in the middle of all this woe, there came a note of something else.  
  
I heard the song. It was just a light tune, floating through the air. It began as lullaby- gently carrying you on to a land of dreams. Lullaby is exactly the right word to describe it. For lullabies come at night to nurture a terrified child back to sleep- even though the child's fears lurked all around in the dark. This melody had the same affect on me.  
  
It carried me along to a land of mystery that was just out of my reach. There was something familiar about this vision, which would leave you with a longing to see it for yourself. I wanted to reach out and touch it, to draw it to myself. When I tried the vision vanished, and I was left with my sorrow.  
  
After a pause the song went on, continuing it's previous spell of enigma. This time I followed it. To find it's source was to rid myself of this agony. The tune carried me through the chaos everywhere, to a place that was black.  
  
I followed it up to the black place, but hesitated there. What could the darkness hold? What fear? What violence? The things might be lurking there could be worse than what I had already experienced.  
  
Then the song called to me. It beckoned, and pleaded. It seemed to say, "I will protect you, only come unto me."  
  
As I entered the black, the melody shifted downward. There was something sad about it, it took a foreboding tone. There was nothing menacing or sinister about it, it was simply put a warning. At the time I thought it was a warning of death or fear, the obvious things to warn someone of. Now I feel it was telling me that reach my goal I would have to poses the consuming pain, deep sorrow, or angst.  
  
I kept walking, because I did desire death. I imagined at the end of the journey there would have to be a kind of light, it would wipe away all my worries. I would be consumed by a sense of peace.  
  
The music changed again. It seems to describe a figure. I can almost see her. There is a flash of hair, brown, and wind blown, falling all about her. Eyes, yellow, slanted, like a cat watching her prey. The beauty of the reflection of moonlight on the child. The child hunter, older than anyone the human mind could conjure. All these things came at once to blend into a sort of dark, mysterious child, both innocent and beautiful.  
  
As I stumbled on through the blackness, I fell through some bushes into a moonlit clearing. Then I saw her. She was really there, sitting before me. Playing out her delicate melody on a flute, with as much emotion as a composer writing out his symphony.  
  
She lowered the flute and looked up at me. Her eyes spoke of an unknown sadness, deeper than anything I had traveled through. "Do you really want to die?" she said. "Does it hurt that much?"  
  
I couldn't answer. I had seen her through her song, and how could my pain compare with hers? All suffering had an end. Mine, also, was only temporary. Tomorrow I would feel differently about today.  
  
She cocked her head, "I'll ask again, do you really want to die?"  
  
I could only mumble for a response, "I, I, don't know." I kept trying to put into words why I felt this way, but I had no words to explain it.  
  
"I know, that you do. Your eyes tell me."  
  
Who did she think she was? That was one of those lines that appear in all the movies, how could anyone who says that be sincere?  
  
"Do you like my song?" Her question seemed like an odd one for the situation. Yet I still answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How would you like to play this song forever?" She seemed to be whispering in my ear. When did she get so close?  
  
I could only nod. Then close my eyes, preparing for the great moment when everything would go black. Why I prepared for death when the girl just offered me music lessons and an instrument wasn't clear. All of that was more a voluntary reaction, on my part. Almost like I was pulled to do that by outside forces.  
  
Anyway, that moment never came, so I opened my eyes. The day had obviously begun, because it was no longer black. I wasn't in the clearing anymore though, I was back at my apartment. In front of me was a window. Directly under the window on an armchair lay the flute.  
  
  
  
fine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The passage at the beginning is from Ezekial 7 somewhere in there. It seemed appropriate, as a more poetic beginning.  
  
I love response, so whatever you think, please let me know.  
  
Oh, almost forgot, DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I Don't Own Vampire Princess. 


End file.
